Bits and pieces
by Shelk
Summary: Even the most sadistic and destructive man is human; as human as saint.
1. Chapter 1

Preview

Doflamingo hesitated, frowning "You are just like your father" he roared; his crew walking away from a personal scene; Corazon sitting on the ground with that mad smile stretching." Why do I have to kill another member of my biological family, again?"

Corazon staring back at him, blank.

 _Was the Op- Op fruit worth this? Where the hell was Law?_

Doflamingo feeling the cold sweat, sticky, as the feathers of his coat glued themselves to his shoulders. The tension was raising, weapon in his hand too heavy to be real.

"Law. Wont obey you" Corazon smiled."Doffy…"

 _Doffy_

"…doomed…die…three years…Law…child of distraction"

Doflamingos lips curling on a reflex;his brother standing up to him maybe for the first time in their lives.

"Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam"

Four tiny holes.

Five

Six

Does this really need to end like this; Doflamingo breathed out; sending his crew away as he walked forward in the crisp snow; his brother scrambling for a cigarette in his fur. Doflamingo sitting down in front of him, pointy knees on both sides of Corazons body; moving another step forward as oversized pink crab until identical thin, long noses scratched each other; Flamingo staring right into Corasons eyes; the cigarette hot between them. Doflamingo pulling it out for a blow; thinking heavily, while the endless monologue about freedom and Navis left the painted lips of his brother and floating from one of his ears, right out into the Universe.

The cigarette was light, minty with thin and expensive smoke. Maybe that was, what convinced him; as he smacked Corazon over the face with his left elbow.

"Where the fuck is your tooth?" Doflamingo asked, pulling three fingers into the emptiness of Corazons grin, pinching the tongue and dragging it out."Gaaaueaa" clown replied.

"The Navi captured a boy" Baby 5 called from above; Joker waving her away in silence; fascinated by the bounciness of the hot pink muscle he have captured.

"You were always too short sighted, brother" Doflamingo stretched, spitting out minty ash in the snow. "Cage" the man explained, rolling his shoulders "Was never for D. Water Trafalgar Law." each name rolling off, hitting a nail head deep into Corazons world view.

Of course the pink demon knew it all, the Heavenly Demon of espionage. Doflamingo laughing loudly as he moved on to squishing Corazons cheeks together in pure joy, looking around. "Now; where the fuck did you put our son?" the man grinned flipping open the treasure chest in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Law quickly glared down, stepping down the stairs, paralysing, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted,Boy? Actually fainted?" purple lipstick stretching "Hahaha"

"Sh..sh…SHAambles!" kid hissed, throwing his hands in front of him, eyes pressed together as the morning rolling kick reached his ribs, the man pressing off the couch like a cobra; fresh newspaper in his teeth. Law send flying down the stair flight, compressing into a ball on pure reflex avoiding the impalement on the handrail lion statue. With a very feline hiss managing to grip the iron rolling off into the kitchen, landing on his knees and hands, pressing the hat over his face in repressed memories of yesterday's training. Unfortunate mentioning making him grind his teeth.

"…ahahahaha" Doflomingo laughed,hairy legs crossed over the thin passage of the staircase, the birdman nesting in his nook.

"Shove it!" Law mumbled for himself, stumbling to the kitchen table, Corason in an apron dancing around the stove, a cup of plain black coffee waiting for the boy, their kitchen a space with randomly placed large windows used often as doors. Two oak tables pressed into the middle of the room building one large surface where they once dismembered a cow, Laws and Doflamingos books, notebooks and notes piling up on the floor and benches. Black stone wall holding kitchen with cabinets and caldrons. Corason waltzing frying pan out the window, squishing purple juice from leaves of vines he grew up the side of their treehouse. Squawking eggs smashed on the table with loud promises of torture and despair, Flamingo jumping over the rails showing his hands off like a little boy. His brother nodding in approval, the men attacking food like starving animals. Sneaky jerk attacking Laws coffee right when he had that first perfect sip, flooding his expresso with a gallon of whole fat milk and monologue about growing bones. Law pressing the apple into Corasons jaws, spiking the sausage before Doflamingo vaccumed all of the meat down.

"I am flying over…" Flamingo ripped off half a loaf, swallowing in one go "Need…something?"

"Fine" Corason said, munching, looking into one of the red notes on his wrist "Flower of Lime"… thoughtful hum, Law forcing down the coffee with afford of a gladiator, grey eyes crossed on his enemy …"Milk" Men ignoring the instant protest. "…condoms?"

Doflamingo glancing up from meat with flat expression, making Corason snort.

Law riding the moment, exchanging fat sausage between Flamingos teeth for a raw carrot, spell making his spine itch. The stolen victory swallowed whole, the kid tracking down pink heart notes by the book spines on the table, his lessons planned. He needed to learn more, crew can need his skills if…when…when they return hurt…perhaps dead. Heavy hand, radiating heat on top of his hat as window flared open, Flamingo swishing out, already a cloud at the horizon.

"Cold" Corason mumbled, lighting a cigarette, plates piled up.

Law opening a novel on hand surgery "…Its October…from chapter nine?"

"Eight...Law."

"Mmm?"

"You fainted from cottage cheese?"


	3. Chapter 3

All fun put aside, Law probably needed therapy. His guardians have not acknowledged issue of scratching, but Law did that, mindlessly ever since they adopted him. Maybe even more concerning, there have been wide gaps between areas Law felt he could verbally say and it's been a while since he needed to address that. Somehow, it was easier to just listen when Corason could spend a full day babbling on about socks vs feet and how there was no need what so ever to wear a pair, when Law could always sew back on a few frozen toes. And Flamingo kicking them off the DressRosa mainlands as soon as he could, isolating them in this damn bubble of apple trees and spice growing.

Law refused to think so; but deep down he felt like a pet rabbit.

Well perhaps there was a reason, the day they were dropped here something happen at the Main House, he could not really remember all that well. But Flamingo carried him out of the bed, embarrassingly like a baby, his knees poking his chin; something sweet pushed down his throat making him drowsy. The whole room was zooming in and zooming out. Later on they discovered need for buy new books and new cloths, most of possessions they gathered for him slashed to pieces.

Something happen indeed; nine unlucky members of Donquixote family playing poker a floor up from sleeping halls, as their organs twisted and changed positions, brains liquefied in midsentence. Young Law shaking and crying, deep asleep, his powers running wild after a few tough weeks of bullying and monologues of poor orphans by the crew kids.

That was a year ago; Laws birthday avoided like plague; not that Law cared all that much himself, swallowed in texts of manufacture contracts in Deep Blue; shaky stability fuelled by pirates and Navi, Celestial Dragons taking up space since the death of Pirate King. One Piece lost or hidden, rather than destroyed by competitors to Rogers power. Lack of singular leader an obvious sign of that…

"Caaaalm" Corason roared loudly, Law blocking a first vase flying in his direction easily…glancing to the side, blinded by apples bombing down on him from all directions."Gaaaaahhhrrrr….."blood blowing his eyebrow out into a purple unicorn….

"…mihihihi…hihihihi" man dressed in blue pants, yellow shirt and stupid pink hat running away behind the house with giant sack of fruit on his head "Miihihihihi….hihihi"

"God damnit" Law signed, brushing away apple sauce off pages of his book, touching lightly Rogers picture, grinning happily in possession of the One Piece.

One day.


	4. Chapter 4

Majestic ship creaked and groaned under boring white flag, precious cargo of grain and salt lasted under the deck with some management from serious Baby 5; the most approachable and loud from the Donquixote crew. Their orders arriving is large boxes, this harbour supplying Dressrosa for ages, each time they returned from their trading trips, oils exchanged for coins. Men working in unity, each with a job to do; calling to one another on deck as they wished to finish this job and go home sooner; strict Navi restriction put on those associated with organised piracy. Blond man in white suit and glasses, glancing through order and papers at their arrival just a regular business man, to them at least, same glasses and same face plastered over Wanted signs in midtown.

The navigator waving his large bell, dangling; signalling that they could leave by nightfall. Donflamingo pleased with the news, strolling down the Main Lain away from the ship in soft evening sun. At far corner of the marketplace, Corason hunched over some weapons for sale, dragging his feet in the dust as he picked and put back premade bombs, weighting them in his hands. All of this sold for mining and other building purposes, of course. Pop up shop closing down, as Corason decided on his last order to be picked up next spring. The young man just slightly shorter than Donflamingo himself, their delicious differences in build and strength striking when they wore casual disguise, willowish figure so different from his own more toned, wide and bouncy one. Both of them build for war; hunters maybe. The villagers packing up and laughing, the crowd picking up last items for sale. The pub opening both of the wood doors to their establishment, people taking a sip or two of famous honey beer, arguing and chatting in twilight. Corason wrapping himself around his brother, affectionate smooch on the back of the neck making them both smile. Happy shopper dragging scary big shoot pirate by the pink tie to the left. Flood of orational randomness about kittens, unicorns and sunshine sold by pound silenced three ways, kissing in dark alleys one of them. Donflamingo smashing the younger man into the brick wall, identical noses brushing against each other, lipstick ruined as older man`s teeth caught the gabby tongue between them. Corason chuckling, stealing the pink tie, almost meowing when groped under the black jeans. Kitchen door shut suddenly behind them, baker rising from the heat of kitchen,forgetting his cigarette unlit.

"Licky Licky" vile gloating

Corason wobbling into the wall, Donflamingo feeling the movement of lips against his own, slight shadow in reddish-brown eyes turning darker, the makeup smoothed into ridiculously pornographic panda eyes. His glasses gone, mouth running dry, as he leaned into the lewd leg, pressed into his virtue. Swallowing.

The man behind them spiting. Thin sound, made behind painted lips, a vibration at the back of pale throat in his grip, with better uses in this world. Plunging of wire blade into the villager's stomach not as sickening as an actual fucking whimper against his skin. Steel sharp strings yanked back, guts spilling out on the ground. Donflamingo biting his property demanding attention; Corason unaware he been holding his breath.

"Jerk" smile


End file.
